madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Break-Speare/Lists
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Operation Code Names *'Operation: Break-Speare' -- To Take action against the actors performing Shakespeare in the park. ---- Rico Regurgitates *'Nightcap '-- For him to wear to bed. *'Crossbow/Bazooka/Throwing Star/Nunchucks' -- Perhaps use against Private when he entered the HQ. *'Earmuffs' -- To block out Private when he was reciting Shakespeare. *'Stage Sword' -- To use while he, Skipper, and Kowalski manipulate the suit of armor. ---- Options (given by Kowalski) *'Lemur Problem Option: '''Even though Rico suggested getting rid of the lemurs which Skipper liked, Kowalski intervened and suggested to use diplomacy instead. ---- Kowalski's Inventions *N/A ---- King Julien Saves The Day *'Saved Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico:' This could be argued with but thanks to him scaring off the actor, he saved them from being continously attacked, since the actor seemed to be winning the fight. ---- Movie References/Parodies Multiple references to William Shakespeare’s plays were made in the episode: *'As You Like It, Act V''' -- "... for my kind offer, when I make curtsy, bid me farewell." (Said by actress in park.) *'Hamlet, Act II' -- "The play's the thing." (Said by Private.) *'Hamlet, Act V' -- "Goodnight, sweet prince, and flights of angels." (Said by Private.) *'Hamlet, Act III' -- "To be, or not to be: that is the question." (Said by Private.) *'Henry IV, Part II, Act IV' -- "Oh, ruffians that will swear, dance, revel the night!" (Said by Private. Edited slightly from Shakespeare, including to be Nickelodeon-appropriate reference to "drink," as in alcohol, was cut.) *'Henry V, Act I' -- "Hours filled up with riots, banquets, sports!" (Said by Private.) *'Henry V, Act I' -- "And so from hour to hour we rot and rot" (Said by Private) *'A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act III' -- "I'm amazed and know not what to say." (Said by Private.) *'Twelfth Night, Act I' -- "Better a witty fool than a foolish wit." (Said by Private.) *'Henry IV, Part II, Act II' -- "A pox upon you, you muddy rascals!" (Said by Private. In the actual play, "rascals" was just "rascal" and there was one moderate profanity – think "darn" but the other one.) *'Henry IV, Part I, Act II' -- "You're just little leather-jerking, crystal-button, agate-ring, puke-stocking, caddis-garter Spanish pouches!" (Said by Private. Additional words were cut from Shakespeare's actual line. Private seems to later attribute it to Henry V, which appears to be incorrect.) *'Henry V, ACT III' -- "The blast of war blows in our ears!" (Said by actor in park.) *'Henry V, ACT IV' -- "What have kings that privates have not, too?" (Said by actor in park.) *'Henry V, Act V' -- "I love thee, Kate. I kiss your hand and call you my queen." (Said by actor in park.) *'Henry IV, Act II' -- "... fat clay-brained guts, thou knotty-pated fool." (Said by actor in park.) *'Friends' -- When Kowalski mentioned the mating calls having no effect on the lemurs, Rico said "How you doin'?", which is Joey Tribianni's foolproof pick-up line. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Lists